All Wrapped Up
by WhitlockWoman
Summary: A hot guy, a shy girl, Christmas presents, wrapping paper, an ugly shirt and...love? Maybe you really can find everything at the mall. One-shot. My entry for the "Who's under your tree" contest. *Lemon*


**Penname: WhitlockWoman**

**Title of story: All Wrapped Up**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~whosunderyourtree**

* * *

"…so hot..." Jessica's voice droned on in the background sounding more and more like Charlie Brown's teacher by the second. I tried to listen, but after ten solid minutes of her gushing all about the "hottie" she was "so going to bag" that had come by the booth earlier, I just couldn't take it anymore.

I let her continue to babble as I focused on the box in front of me. I pulled the appropriate amount of paper from the large roll in front of me and tore it off. I wondered, not for the first time, how I'd let Jessica talk me in to taking a job working in the mall holiday gift wrapping center. Oh yeah, that's right money. I was in my last year of undergrad and wanted to travel during the summer after graduation before deciding if I wanted to pursue my masters or go ahead and join the 'real world'. To do that I needed cash.

I finished tying a ribbon around the package and took it and the order slip and placed them on the shelf of finished orders waiting to be picked up. I turned to stand at the counter only to almost bump in to an irritated looking Jess.

"Bella are you even listening?"

Oops, guess I'm busted.

"Sorry Jess. I guess I was just concentrating on getting that last one wrapped. Forgive me?" I hoped I sounded more genuine than I felt.

"Yeah, ok whatever. So just make sure you try to stall him if he comes back while I'm on my break. If you can't then make sure he gets his copy of the order slip." She gave me a penetrating stare as if this was as important as national security.

"Umm…how am I supposed to know it's him?"

She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head like she was trying to teach a four year old algebra or something. Then she pointed out which pile of gifts belonged to him and left to go enjoy her half hour lunch break. I looked around the small enclosed temporary kiosk. It was basically a rectangle with one long side only enclosed on the bottom leaving us a counter about waist high to greet customers and hold our cash register. We had one table that held things waiting to be wrapped or boxed and wrapped depending on the customers need. Then there was our boxing and wrapping station, and finally the two tier shelf that held the finished products. There were also two barstools set up at the counter for times like now when there was nothing to do but wait for customers.

I took advantage of this rare slow moment and people watched. It was a Wednesday evening and Christmas was the following Friday, so there were a lot of women out tonight. Some had glazed eyed children and husbands with them, but a lot were alone. I'm guessing the smart husbands got out of it by staying home with the kids. Or maybe it was the smart wives who left them there. I watched one woman walk by and wondered briefly if Santa really did exist and this little elf was his personal shopper. She was a tiny little thing carrying what appeared to be the equivalent of the entire contents of one store. Seriously, she had to be carting around at least twenty bags. I was amazed and couldn't help but stare at the little pixie. She walked by quickly and I couldn't believe she was not only practically sprinting through the mall carrying her body weight in bags, but she was doing it in what must have been at least four inch heels. I didn't know whether to be in awe of her or scared for her sanity. She flitted into the Coach store and I gave myself five points for guessing her next destination correctly.

I continued my perusal of the hustling, bustling crowds until my eyes fell on him. I almost choked on the gum I was chewing. He was the most magnificent man I'd ever seen. He was tall at least six two. His dark blond somewhat curly hair was just brushing his ears and was longer and a little less tame than I'd expect on a man wearing a very expensive looking black suit. It was obviously tailored to make the most of his well muscled but not bulky frame. He walked with purpose and seemed to command attention. I felt my cheeks redden and quickly looked away when his gaze caught mine. I'd been caught staring. He headed in my direction. I tried to compose myself. Was he going to call me out on my staring? What would I say if he did? I mean I can't believe a man that looks like that hasn't been checked out a time or two. Could he really be that upset about it?

He stopped in front of the counter and all thought flew from my mind. He was even better up close. I saw now that his slate blue tie had been loosened and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. I had a vision of leaning over the counter and licking the patch of skin it revealed and nibbling his Adams apple. I bit my lip just thinking about it and then realized what I was doing. I quickly looked up and my eyes got caught in his dark blue gaze. I'd never before seen eyes that so resembled sapphires.

I almost jumped when I heard a throat clear and blushed again as I realized I was just standing there blatantly staring yet again.

"Can..." I cleared my suddenly hoarse voice and tried again, hoping to sound something close to normal.

"Can I help you?" I smiled a little too big trying to seem friendly and professional.

"I sure am hoping you can Darlin'." Ugh kill me now. The most gorgeous man ever also has the hottest accent I've ever heard.

"I can try." Since when did my voice to the low sexy thing? Was I really trying to flirt with this walking, talking god?

He smirked at me and I felt my panties get damp. Sexiest thing ever.

"I'll just bet you can." He drawled.

My eyes dropped to the counter and I blushed yet again. I didn't know what to say. I can barely flirt and hold my own with the dumb guys that usually hit on me, there's no way I can do it with Mr. Out-of-my-league.

"Umm…did you need something wrapped?" I tried to get back on track. I'm pretty sure I'd already made a fool of myself with the staring and failed attempt at flirting.

He looked amused for a moment but then just gave me a smile. I'm sure it wasn't even his true smile just a polite friendly thing, but still it made my knees feel weak.

"Actually I dropped some stuff off earlier I'm just here to pick it up. The girl here earlier said it should be ready by now."

I felt my heart drop a little. I was pretty sure I knew the answer to my next question.

"What name is it under?"

"Whitlock." I nodded to him and stepped over to the shelf already knowing which pile it was going to be.

Sure enough the slip with his name on it was sitting in front of the pile of Jessica's "hottie". I felt my shoulders slump a little, but then shook it off. Of course he wasn't flirting with me, why would he? Plain, boring Bella doesn't get attention from gorgeous male model looking business men. Reminding myself of my place I felt a little more confident turning to deal with him once again.

"Looks like your all set. Just let me ring you up." I set all five wrapped boxes on the counter and shot him a quick, customer service smile.

I took his ticket to the register with me and rang him up. I looked up to give him the total and noticed his brow was furrowed and the full pouty lips that had been quirked in to a smile were frowning a little. I wondered if everything was ok.

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" I asked pointing to the gifts on the counter.

I watched his face smooth out a little and he indicated that they were fine and handed me his credit card. I felt a little disheartened that the smile didn't come back on his face. I avoided looking at him as the credit card slip printed and then set it on the counter and handed him a pen. He leaned over and I caught the smell of his cologne. I had to bite back a moan. Damn he smelled good. Without thinking I took a deep breath. I wondered if I could find a bottle of whatever he was wearing and then spray it on my pillows. That would practically guarantee good dreams.

I got caught up in thinking of the contents of those dreams and felt a smile cross my face. I came out of my fantasy when I noticed he had stood up. I grabbed the slip off the counter and quickly slipped it in my drawer while stapling his receipt to the customer copy of the order slip. That's when I noticed Jessica's name and phone number on the bottom in her big, bubbly writing. That snapped me back to reality once again. It annoyed me too for whatever reason, not that I want to think too hard on figuring it out.

"Ok, you're all set. Have a Merry Christmas." I gave him my normal end of transaction salutation. Then because I'm always a freaking nice person I added "make sure you check out the bottom of your slip."

He quickly looked down and smiled but then a look of confusion crossed his face.

"I thought your name was Bella." He said looking down to my name tag.

"Umm…it is." Where was he going with this?

"Well then why does this say Jessica?" He asked looking at me with that furrowed brow again.

Was he serious? He was flirting with Jessica and now he thinks I should have given him my number too?! Ugh hot guy was a jerk. Aren't they always?

"I'm guessing because it's _Jessica's _phone number." I sneered at him. Stupid men.

"Why?" He looked even more confused.

Was he freaking serious? I just looked at him like he was stupid. Then a look of understanding crossed his face. What's that about? He opened his mouth to say something when someone calling out caught his attention. He turned around and I looked behind him to see the pixie from earlier dancing her way towards him, with a bag from the Coach store added to her load. He's got a freaking girlfriend?

He turned back to me and I saw that he wanted to say something. But the little pixie called to him again.

"Jazz come on I'm starving." She huffed at him.

He gave me a look I couldn't decode and then turned to her and shifted his packages to one arm and grabbed as many of her bags as he could with his other hand.

At least he's a gentleman I randomly thought then scoffed at myself. Gentlemen don't flirt with and take numbers from other women when they already have a girlfriend. I thought about it and then something clicked in my mind and I felt like an idiot. It all made sense now. He was confused about the phone number because he was never flirting with me or Jess. He was just a friendly guy who had the misfortune of meeting up with one woman who took looking in her direction as an open invitation and one who doesn't even understand the basics of flirting, let alone the subtleties. I laughed at the combined patheticness of Jessica and myself.

I was just finishing up taking in an order when a sudden thought hit me. What if his girlfriend finds that phone number? I'd feel terrible. I mean I know it's not really my fault but still. I hope he's able to toss it out without incident. I tried to shrug it off, I mean I'm sure it's not the first time a woman slipped him her number. I still felt bad though. I set to work on the order I just took and almost as soon as I started Jessica walked back in to the booth.

"So did he come back?" She asked while looking to see if his stuff was gone.

"Nice to see you to Jess. Things went fine while you were gone thanks for asking."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever Bella. His stuff is gone so he was here. Isn't he sooo hot? Did he ask about me? Did you make sure he saw my number was on his slip?"

"No, he didn't ask about you. Yes, he saw your number, but don't expect a call. He has a girlfriend Jess." I didn't even want to touch the other part of her questioning. Of course he was hot. That didn't really matter though.

"He told you he has a girlfriend?" She asked like I was lying or something.

"No, she came up while he was picking up his things. I think they were headed out to dinner from here."

"Did he kiss her? Did they hold hands? Are you sure they were headed out on a date?"

"No they didn't kiss or hold hands, but he did take as many of her bags as he could while still carrying the packages he picked up here, so holding hands wasn't really an option. As for the date thing I don't know, she just told him to hurry she was hungry. I assumed that meant they were leaving to eat together." Made sense to me.

"Well that doesn't mean anything. Maybe she's his sister." She seemed to like that idea.

"I'm thinking not. Other than the fact they're both attractive and well dressed they looked nothing alike. Actually I'm not sure two people could look more opposite. She's so not his sister." I said with amused finality.

Jess just gave me a look that screamed 'I'm not convinced' and I didn't bother to try and change her mind. Whatever, if she wanted to harbor false hope and sit by her phone waiting for a call, more power to her. Wouldn't be the first time.

The next two days seemed to fly by. I'd had Thursday off and spent it doing laundry, grocery shopping and a few other chores around the house. Then I settled in and spent the night catching up on the "Bridezilla" episodes I had on my DVR. It's one of my guilty pleasures. Those chicks are super crazy. I can totally picture Jess on that show, if she ever snags a man long enough to get him down the aisle. My money's on Mike. I'm pretty sure it'll happen once he gets over this weird thing he has for me. I swear I've never done one thing to encourage him. I'm thinking even if he never figures it out the pressure from his mom for grandbabies will force his hand once he's done with college. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a ring on her finger by the end of summer. I hope to be far away and out of reach when it comes time for her to pick her bridesmaids. I shudder to even think of the hell being in her bridal party would entail.

Friday I worked the evening shift and we were busy. I only got two paper cuts so I was pretty proud of myself. My clumsy nature isn't really an asset on the job. I keep a supply of antiseptic wipes and that liquid bandage stuff on hand. Jessica and I hit the bar after work and if the sounds coming from her room that night were any indication her and Mike are back on…again.

Now it was Saturday and I was working 12-8pm. The mall didn't close until ten so I'd be working with Angela until two and then Jessica was coming in to work until closing. When I got to work the other girl working, Bethany got to leave. There were always two people working. It would have been nice to have three sometimes, but only two could fit comfortably in the booth. When I walked in there were already three orders waiting to go and Bethany was just finishing up another. Angela was at the counter taking another. I figured we'd be pretty busy it being the last weekend before Christmas and all. Bethany left as soon as she was done with the last box and then I got to work on the next order up. I worked steadily at the wrap station for the first hour and then Angela and I traded off. There were no customers waiting to drop things off so I turned to the back to help Angela.

"Oh Bella some guy came looking for you just before you got here. He wanted to know if you worked today. I told him we couldn't give out that information so he asked me to give you something." She walked over to her purse under the counter and pulled something out.

I wondered who the hell would be looking for me and what they could have left with her. My second question was answered when she handed me a business card. This answered my first question too but also caused a few more.

Jasper Whitlock. At least now I knew his first name and that he worked as a senior analyst for Eclipse Financial. Everyone had heard of them. They are a Fortune 500 company. I'll admit I was a little impressed. I was also a lot confused. Why would he be looking for me? Did he want me to call him? Well duh, he did leave me his card. What did he need to talk to me about? Was there a problem with his gifts? If there was why would he need to ask for me personally? I couldn't think of a reason.

Oh no, was this about Jessica's number? Maybe his girlfriend had found it and he was looking for me to help him fix it or something. I must have had a panicked look on my face because all of a sudden Angela was grabbing my hand.

"Bella are you Ok? Is this guy messing with you or something?" She asked with concern.

"What? No, I think I know what he wants and if I'm right I'm going to kill Jessica if I don't die of embarrassment first."

I explained all about what happened on Thursday and when I was finished she said that maybe I was wrong about the girlfriend thing and that maybe he was flirting with me and wanted to get in touch with me for that reason. She also conceded that my theory about the girlfriend finding the number could be right as well, but either way the only thing to do was call him. I knew she was right, about the only option being to call him, but I really didn't want to. I decided to try not to worry about it too much as I couldn't really call at that moment anyway and got back to work.

About thirty minutes later I looked up from writing out an order and saw that the next person in line was him. Jasper. I'm pretty sure I almost fainted. If I thought corporate Jasper was hot, I don't even know what word could possibly describe urban cowboy Jasper. Yummy, maybe?

He had on dark wash jeans that were snug in the right places, a white thermal shirt with the sleeves pushed up, that wasn't really tucked in but was caught above his big belt buckle. He also had on a broken in pair of cowboy boots and a leather cuff bracelet. I think I may have drooled.

I snapped back to reality and politely told the customer that her order would be ready in about an hour and a half. Then set her stuff and the order slip on the table and turned back to the counter. He was already standing in front of it when I looked up. He gave me a smile.

"Good afternoon Bella."

I think my heart stopped for a minute when he said my name. My name on his lips was so going in the fantasy bank.

"Hi Jasper." I'm pretty sure I kept the tremble out of my voice; unfortunately it came out a little breathy.

Maybe it was my imagination but I thought I saw him shiver.

"I was hoping to see you today. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah I did. I was going to call. It's just been really busy so I had to wait for my lunch break." No need to admit I hadn't actually decided when I was going to call yet. Lunch had been one of the options, but then so had a week from never. Details.

"I can see that you're busy, when's your break? Maybe we can just talk then seeing as I'm already here."

I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Umm…I don't want to put you out. My lunch isn't for another two hours. I can just call you… or something. Or if you want you can just give me your girlfriend's number and I can totally explain about Jessica's phone number. I mean I assume that's what this is about…unless something was wrong with your packages? If that's the case I'll be happy try and fix it or contact my manager for you." I knew I was rambling but in my defense my walking wet dream was standing in front of me and although I hadn't obsessed over it I had been thinking about him and how our first meeting played out since that night. I stopped and looked up at Jasper practically begging with my eyes for him to put me out of my misery.

Instead he started laughing. I was too confused to be offended. What about this situation was funny? He calmed down quickly and looked at me with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"You thought I was looking for you because the number you passed along caused a problem with my girlfriend? He asked with still apparent humor in his voice and I was still confused but getting irritated. What was so damn funny?

"Yeah…what else could it be? I figured if there was problem with your order you would have just handled it with whoever was working."

He shook his head and smirked at me and I finally snapped a little.

"What's so freaking funny?"

Again with the stupid smirk this time accompanied by a chuckle that at another time might have turned my insides to mush.

"Well first of all, my supposed girlfriend is my sister."

I shot him a yeah right look.

"Adopted."

Oh, stupid me.

"So… as I was saying. Secondly I think you're cute and funny when you ramble. I also find it ironic that a girl I tried my best not to flirt with slipped me her number and the girl I was flirting with apparently didn't even notice."

I didn't really know what to say. I'm pretty sure I looked about as intelligent as I felt at the moment. I was sort of saved from having to think of a response by a clearing of someone's throat. I looked behind Jasper and saw three people waiting in line. He turned and saw the same thing.

"So what do you say Darlin', can I take you to lunch?"

I don't know if it was him, my still less then optimal brain function or the stress of knowing the people in line were waiting, but without much thought I answered.

"Be here at four."

He gave me a dazzling smile that did nothing to help my thinking clearly situation.

"Count on it."

Then he walked away and I was so messed up in the head I only vaguely noticed how nice his jeans hugged his ass.

I helped the customers as quickly as I could and once my line was finally clear I turned to help Angela. She was grinning an "I told you so" kind of smile and I just scowled at her.

I spent the next hour and a half working hard. Trying not to think of my impending lunch date, was it even a date? I was just grabbing my purse when I felt Angela touch my shoulder.

"Don't stress too much Bella. It's just lunch at the mall. Don't over think it, ok?"

God I love Angela. She's been my only real friend since I moved to Forks in the middle of my junior year in high school. I was so happy when we headed to Seattle to attend the same university.

"Thanks Ange."

I walked out of the booth and there was Jasper leaning against the huge planter filled with poinsettias for the holidays. Looking at him in all his glory reminded me just how plain I really was. I looked down and scowled at my current outfit. The jeans were okay, they fit well and made the most of my ass, if I do say so myself. My red chucks were ok too but I'd never hated my work shirt more. Not even Angelina Jolie could make this shirt look good. It was a white crew neck t-shirt with "All Wrapped up with a" written in red and then at the end of the words was an actual bow made of red and green stripped ribbon with a safety pin on the back so I could move it from shirt to shirt. I sort of wanted to stab whoever came up with the idea in the eye with said safety pin. I looked up and Jasper was smiling at me.

"Ready to go?"

I smiled at him and nodded. What the hell. Might as well make the most of it.

Lunch in the mall food court, the last weekend before Christmas, wearing the dumbest, least attractive shirt I'd ever worn, was the best date I'd ever been on. And I wasn't even sure it really was a date. Jasper and I really hit it off as soon as we sat down. I only had a half hour but we packed a lot in to it. We found we liked a lot of the same music and had similar taste in movies. We both had a weakness for mall Chinese food and both loved to read, although not the same types of books. Most of the conversation was the typical superficial stuff but it was different with him somehow. I made it back to the booth with one minute to spare and didn't even freak out when Jasper held his hand to my back as we walked through the mall. Ok so I admit I may have shivered and we won't talk about the condition of my panties, but I didn't freak out.

I had given him my number and he told me he would call. All I could do was wait and see.

He called me Sunday afternoon as I was getting off work. We chatted for over an hour, when in a very bold more for me, I invited him over for dinner, so we could talk in person. He quickly agreed and I spent the next hour simultaneously cleaning, cooking and frantically trying to make myself look decent. Dinner was nice and he praised my cooking. As freaked out as I was about Jasper when he wasn't around, I was just as relaxed when he was. It was like he my own personal Xanax or something. We talked for hours. I found out Jasper was twenty six, so four years older than me, and had graduated from the college I was currently attending. He'd worked for Eclipse since he interned there in his junior year. I knew he grew up mostly in Texas but moved to Seattle when he was adopted in his early teens. He had a twin sister named Rosalie who's married to his best friend Edward who is also one of his two adopted siblings. The other is Alice aka the pixie I'd seen at the mall. She's dating another of his friends Emmett. I told him about being an only child and that the closest thing I had to a sibling or cousin even was my best friend Jake. I also told him about me majoring in English and my dreams of being a writer and teaching until I could make that dream come true.

Finally at around ten o'clock he said he had to head out. He was flying out early the next morning for a business meeting in San Francisco. He'd be flying back late the same night. When he asked if he could see me on Tuesday I said yes right away. When he kissed my forehead as he left I couldn't contain the huge smile that crossed my face.

Work was hectic on Monday and I was pleasantly surprised when Jasper called that night. He was waiting on his flight home and just wanted to check in with me. See how my day was. We chatted for about a half hour until he flight was boarding. Tuesday the hours at work seemed to drag a little and I was glad we were busy because I could only imagine how slowly time would have moved if I hadn't been distracted with work. I ran home and had enough time to shower, change and throw on a little mascara and lip gloss before Jasper picked me up for dinner. We had a great time at dinner and I felt a shot of lust and tenderness run through me when he held my hand as we window shopped and people watched downtown afterwards. We stopped at Starbucks before walking back towards the restaurant and his car still holding hands. At one point he looked over at me and smiled, then let go of my hand and turned to face me. He reached up and this thumb grazed my top lip. I watched with rapt attention as he brought his thumb with the dab of whipped cream from my lip to his mouth and gently sucked it off. My eyes danced between his smoldering, deep blue eyes and his full pouty, still slightly parted lips. His eyes were doing the same dance on my face and then we both leaned in and our lips met for the first time. It was gentle but my whole body reacted. One of his hands came up to caress my face and one of mine held on to his shirt just above his hip. Neither of us made a move to break or deepen it, we just continued to softly press and rub our lips together. It was without a doubt the best kiss of my life. When we finally did pull apart, both smiling, I of course blushed and looked down. Jasper gently pulled my face up looked at me and kissed my forehead. Then we grasped hands again and walked back to the car in comfortable silence.

Wednesday found me going back and forth between walking around on cloud nine and having mini panic attacks. I had the day off by some miracle, but I was stuck at the mall anyway trying desperately to not only find a gift for Jasper but also do the almost unthinkable and buy a dress. Somehow on the way home from dinner Jasper had convinced me to not only spend Christmas day with him at his place, but to also go to his family's big Christmas Eve shindig. I'm pretty sure it was a combination of the high of our first kiss and his puppy dog eyes that got me to agree. I was beginning to believe the more heated kiss at my door that night was a way to keep me from changing my mind before he could make his escape. Sneaky, sexy bastard.

I'm not sure how it happened or what god or goddess I pleased but I found a dress at the first department store I went in to that not only made even me think I looked pretty good, but also was in my price range. The high end but still, I can't complain. The deep sapphire blue color reminded me of Jasper's eyes when he kissed me and looked good against my peaches and cream skin tone. The one shouldered bodice showed of my neckline and collarbones and the cut of the dress hugged my curves without clinging. The hemline stopped two inches above my knees and made the most of my legs. It would look perfect with the two inch silver kitten heels sitting in the back of my closet I hadn't wore since my dad and Sue's wedding two years ago.

I couldn't believe finding Jasper a gift was harder than finding a dress. But what do you buy the guy you're falling hard for that you've known a little less than a week, who isn't really your boyfriend but isn't just a friend either? It's a really gray area. Everything either seemed too personal or not personal enough. Finally I figured out what to do. One store was easy the other not so much. But I sucked it up and reminded myself I only _had_ to give him one. The other was only on standby.

Thursday I had to be at work at nine and was off at five when the mall closed for the holiday. It was a freaking madhouse at the mall and not surprisingly the majority of our customers were men. I swear it's like they don't realize Christmas is going to come whether they get their shit together or not. I noticed quite a few of the boxes were the small kind that held expensive things inside. Most all of them were a blur but one big guy really stood out. He was at least six four and looked like he might actually live in a weight room. He would have been intimidating if it wasn't for the big grin and deep dimples that seemed to take up permanent residence on his face. He too brought me a little box but asked that I wrap it and put it in a box the next size bigger and repeat the process until it was five boxes deep. He had Angela and I cracking up as he explained that his girlfriend always guessed what she was getting before she ever opened the box, so this was his plan to foil her. I thought it was cute but I wondered what the girlfriend would think. He kept talking to us and the other guys in line for about twenty minutes and seemed to like teasing me. He got a real kick out of my blush and bumbling when he asked if I thought my boyfriend was out shopping today too. I wasn't sure what it was about him but I liked the guy even if I did sort of want to slap him a little too. He got a phone call and finally took off wishing us a Merry Christmas and offering to set me up with a guy he knew if whoever had me blushing didn't "step up to the plate" soon. I just laughed and wondered how the hell he figured he'd ever even see me again. Today was the last day the booth was open. Funny guy.

I was totally shocked when Jasper showed up. I thought maybe he'd come to see me but he just smiled and stood to the side of the booth. When Angela noticed she pulled a present from the bottom shelf and walked over to the counter waving Jasper over. I gave them both an eyebrow raise and they both just smiled at me. Jasper winked and walked away and Angela just giggled and went back to work. Whatever.

I flew through my front door at five thirty I had exactly one hour to get ready for Jasper to pick me up. It took me every second of that hour but when he knocked on my door right on time I was ready to go. My dress and heels were on and looking good. I'd curled my hair and loosely pulled it back in to a messy bun. I wasn't a pro with fancy hair dos but I thought it looked good and allowed the neckline of my dress to be shown off. I was wearing a pretty pair of silver dangle earrings as my only piece of jewelry.

When I pulled open the door I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing and started drooling at the same time. Corporate Jasper was back and looking even better than the first time. The suit was black and tailored perfectly to his body again, but this time the shirt was black too and his silver tie added a little flair. All that black just set off his blond hair and lightly tanned skin. My mind started traveling to bad but oh so good places and I had to shake myself out of it. It seemed Jasper was just as taken with me because the next thing I knew I was being hauled against his broad chest and transferring most of my lip gloss to his face. Looks like I'll be reapplying it in the car…poor me. When we finally pulled away both panting for breath he told me I looked beautiful and I said he was looking pretty good himself.

During the drive I began to get nervous and Jasper reached over and held my hand the rest of the way. We pulled on to what I thought was a small road but turned out to be the driveway to his parents home. We parked in front of what could only be called a mansion. I started to really freak for a minute but Jasper just squeezed my hand and told me it would be fine. We were set to arrive about a half hour before the other guests. Supposedly it was to make our first meeting go smoother, no mingling guests to cause interruptions. I was fine with interruptions. I welcomed anything that would take the attention off of me. We walked up to the huge double doors and almost the second we knocked the door was opened by what appeared to be a butler. Jasper quickly explained it was only for the party so nobody in the family had to stand there all night. I felt a little relieved.

Our coats were whisked away and Jasper led me through a beautiful foyer and in to a great room with the largest decorated Christmas tree I'd ever seen in person. Everything on it was burgundy or gold. It had to be 12 feet tall. I was staring in awe when all of a sudden I heard my name bellowed and next thing I knew I was off my feet and being crushed in to a bear hug. I freaked for a minute and then I looked up and realized it was the funny guy from work yesterday. I also noticed Jasper and the pixie I now knew was named Alice looked a little tense, as did the other three people I now noticed were watching us with rapt attention.

Funny guy, who I was now 99% sure was Emmett, set me down he winked. Before I could figure out what the wink meant he bent down and kissed me on the cheek then swung his arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me. I was speechless.

"How have you been? Have you missed me? I've really missed you." He smiled at me and acted like this was normal and we didn't have a room full of people staring at us.

"You two know each other?" A narrow eyed pixie asked.

"Bella?" Was all Jasper said.

I looked up and the confusion and maybe hurt in Jasper's eyes knocked me out of my Emmett stupor. I pulled away from him crossed my arms over my chest and playfully glared.

"No I haven't really missed you since I saw you _yesterday_ at work, which also happens to be the _first and only _time I've seen you until now. I didn't even know your name although I'm fairly certain now it's a good guess that you're Emmett."

He just grinned at me and started laughing "damn Bella you wound me. Are you saying our meeting wasn't as life altering for you as it was for me?"

"Oh no Emmett I'm sure my life was altered I'm just not so sure it was for the better."

Everyone started laughing and Jasper put his arm around my waist and gave Emmett a look I couldn't understand but I'm pretty sure it was significant. Then he introduced me to his adopted parents Carlisle and Esme. His sister Rosalie who was probably the most beautiful woman I'd ever met and Edward, her almost as handsome husband. They were both almost too pretty, if that makes sense. They were all polite and made me feel welcome. Then Alice introduced herself by hugging me almost as hard as her much larger boyfriend had and proclaimed that we were going to be the best of friends. Then she started talking very fast about fashion and my outfit and designers and I was totally lost. Jasper seeing my distress came over and expertly pulled me away from the crazy little pixie. I made small talk with the others for about ten minutes and then the guests started to arrive.

The next four hours were a blur of mingling with people and sneaking off to secluded areas and sharing kisses with Jasper. Finally we were wished goodnight by his family and we made our way back to my place. I felt bad when I realized Jasper was going right back out there after he dropped me off but he told me not to worry. All the 'kids' always spent the night after the party and then they celebrated a small family Christmas in the morning. Then Edward and Rosalie went home to have their own Christmas and Emmett and Alice headed to his folks. Jasper usually hung out with his parents or tagged along with Emmett and Alice. This would be the first year in a while that he had somewhere else to be.

We made plans for me to drive over to his place about noon and after giving me directions and kissing me long and hard against my front door he headed out and I headed inside for a cold shower.

The next day found me sitting in front of Jasper's Christmas tree, provided and decorated by Alice, holding his gift to me in my lap, waiting for him to open his gift from me first. It didn't escape my notice that the gift in my lap was not the gift I'd seen Angela hand him the day before. Maybe I was wrong in assuming he'd bought my gift at the last minute. I waited for him to open the book I'd purchased him. It was sort of impersonal and obvious to buy a Civil War buff a book on the Civil War, but I tried to make it more Jasper specific by getting one that focused more on Texas during that time period and the part it played in the war. He seemed to really like it and that eased my anxiety.

When I opened his gift to me I was surprised to find tickets to a concert by a band we both realized was a favorite of both of ours during our first conversation. The concert wasn't until February. I hoped that meant he was planning on still being in my life then. I gave him a big hug and smiled telling him I couldn't wait for us to go and that I was buying us both a t-shirt at the concert. That seemed to make him happy and I realized he too hoped I was planning on being in his life then.

We both gravitated towards each other and as his lips touched mine I knew that I wanted him to be mine and I wanted to be his. I just wasn't sure how to say that to him. He pulled away and leaned over towards the back of the tree. He came back out holding the gift I'd seen Angela give him yesterday. He handed it to me. I looked at him quizzically and he just smiled softly and tilted his towards the box. I opened it and pulled out an ornament shaped like a wrapped present. One of the tails of the bow had Jasper's name engraved on it, the other tail was engraved with Bella. The gift itself had 2009 engraved along the bottom. I gasped and looked up at him.

"I know it's a little fast and we can take things slow if you like. But I want you in my life. I hope that this will be the first of many Christmases together. It may be cheesy and high school to ask, but Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

"You're right it is cheesy but I was just sitting here trying to figure out how to do the exact same thing. So the answer is yes of course I'll be your girlfriend."

We started kissing then and if I thought it was passionate before I was mistaken. My whole body lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. Somehow knowing he was mine and wanted me to be his too made come together, and I knew I could give him his second gift.

Jasper's mouth moved from my lips to my neck and as he started sucking and gently biting my flesh I felt the room spin a little. I knew I had to stop him for just minute. Knowing he wanted me made me feel a little bold. I pulled away from him and slowly got to my knees.

"I got you another present too Jasper." I whispered.

I stood then and slowly removed the sweater dress I was wearing. Leaving me in nothing but a pair of red lace boy shorts and the matching spaghetti strapped baby doll held together in front by a thick satin ribbon tied in a big bow. Jasper didn't move or say a word for minute and I was beginning to feel a little self conscious. Maybe I moved to fast or he didn't like what he saw? But as I looked down wondering how to keep the tears away long enough to get my dress back on, suddenly he was standing in front of me with less than an inch separating us. He softly kissed my mouth and then pulled back to look me in the eyes. What I saw in his made my stomach burn and my nipples hard. Pure lust was burning in his eyes and I felt my whole body respond like he was broadcasting it to the room.

"Baby I love my present and I just can't wait to unwrap it." He purred to me in the sexiest damn voice ever.

I moaned as his hands skimmed across my stomach and his lips found their way to my neck and worked their way down to my collarbone. I whimpered as he sucked there and clenched my hands in to his shirt. He worked his way across to the other side slowly and my breathing became harder as he gently suckled that side as well. As he moved his lips to my neck softly kissing and nipping his way up his hands slowly rose up my sides at the same pace. I was lost in the sensation of his skin and lips on mine and my hips started moving against him lightly. My hands tangled in his hair as his lips finally made their way across my jaw, meeting my lips once again in a heated kiss. As his tongue brushed against my lip and then slipped in to my welcoming mouth my hands pulled the hair tangled in them. Our tongues danced together and when I sucked gently on his I was rewarded with a growl that made my lower stomach clench and my clit throb.

He pulled me tightly against his body and as I felt his hardened length press against my stomach I moaned. Suddenly the need to feel his skin on mine overwhelmed me and I pulled back just enough to pull his shirt off his body. He raised his arms long enough to help me with that and then his hands were back exploring my stomach and back, pulling gently on my hair. My hands traveled along his back enjoying the feel of his smooth, warm skin over his taut muscles stretching and contracting with every move of his arms.

Slowly he guided me down on to the floor and laid me down on my back. He sat straddling my knees and after leaning forward and placing a kiss to the valley between my breasts he sat back up and slowly untied the bow keeping my baby doll closed. As the two sides separated he brought his hands up to finish pushing the material away completely.

He took in my almost completely bare body and whispered "perfect".

In that moment I believed it was true, even if it was only in his eyes. His were the only ones that mattered.

His hands grazed up my ribs to the underside of my breasts and then over them. My hard, sensitive nipples ached from the light touch and my back arched in response. His hands followed their path north until the one went behind my neck and pulled me forward in to a semi seated position. His other hand removed the strap of my negligee from my shoulder then he switched hands and did the same on the other side. He kissed me deeply and slowly lowered my body back to the floor. His mouth once again made the descent from my mouth along my neck to my collarbone. He stopped at the spot where the two meet and sucked there with enough pressure that I was sure I'd have a mark. I didn't care. It felt so good by this time my body was thrumming with the need. I rocked my hips against his and nearly came when my over heated sex came in to contact with his granite hard cock. He groaned at the contact and I knew his body was searching just as hard as mine for release. His mouth found its way to my breasts and as his hand firmly grasped one his mouth suckled the nipple of the other. I mewled when I felt the warmth of his mouth make contact. He may have been suckling on my nipple but I felt a ghost of the soft tugging on my clit. I wanted to feel him there.

"Jasper." I gasped out his name.

"Hmmm…" he hummed his answer against my other nipple as his mouth switched sides causing me to buck my hips against his.

His teeth clamped down on my nipple and I started to lose it. The pressure in my stomach and lower was just too much I needed to relieve it.

"Jasper please…" I breathed out.

"Please what? What do you need Baby?" He asked against my stomach as his mouth left a trail of fire and kisses on its way down toward my belly button.

I whimpered as his tongue licked around it and then in it.

"I need to cum Jasper please. Please let me cum." I begged.

I heard a growl and the next thing I knew my panties were being roughly pulled down my legs. Jasper attacked my left thigh with his teeth, tongue and lips and as he quickly moved to my right thigh I could help but wish it was my pussy he was giving that treatment. By this time I had one hand in my own hair pulling at it trying to feel sensation somewhere and my other hand was kneading my breasts pulling on my nipples. When Jasper looked up at me with his lips hovering above where I wanted him most. I moaned out please and I think something in him snapped.

My hips were pulled off the ground and my legs were tossed on to his shoulders. His tongue slowly and deeply licked from my entrance to my clit. He circled it once and then sucked it in between his lips. I screamed out his name. I started to feel the coil in my stomach burn and I knew this wasn't going to take long at all. He continued to alternate between sucking and licking and I was so close I couldn't even form coherent thoughts anymore. I was dancing on the edge of the cliff and when I felt two of his long, strong fingers push in to me, I slipped and was left barely dangling from the edge. I wanted to fall so bad.

"So wet Baby. So fucking wet." Jasper mumbled against my clit and I was ready to crawl out of my skin my need to cum was so great and I was so fucking close.

I felt his fingers twist and rub the most sensitive spot inside of me at the same moment his teeth and lips came down on my clit. The dam broke; I fell of the ledge and came harder than I'd ever remembered. The stars behind my eyes slowly faded as I came back to myself and felt Jasper's mouth softly kissing my thighs and whispering sweet nothings against them. Helping bring me down from my high.

I reached down and clenched my fingers in to his golden curls and pulled him up towards me. As I kissed him and tasted myself and felt his manhood press against me, I knew that I wanted, no needed, to feel him inside me. I reached for the button on his jeans and quickly popped it open. I pulled the zipper down and bit my lip in anticipation as my hand met only flesh when I wrapped my hand around his manhood. Jasper groaned in my mouth and bucked in to my hand. I pumped him with a slow steady pace and his hips met my every move. His head was buried in the crook of my neck his breathing was hard.

"I want to feel you in me Jasper." I whispered in to his ear.

He moaned against my neck and moved away. I let his dick go and watched with hooded eyes as he stood to remove the final barrier keeping me from seeing him completely naked. Oh he was a sight to behold. Every muscle chiseled. Everything in proportion. He was a walking work of art and I was going to appreciate it. I heard foil rip and realized he must have pulled a condom from somewhere. I leaned forward and took it from his hand. I noticed the glistening pre cum on the head of his cock and leaned forward to lick it off. We both moaned at the contact. I licked around his head and slowly started to suck my way down. Jasper's hands threaded in to my hair and he pulled me up.

"I won't last at all if you keep that up Beautiful. I'd much rather cum inside you."

I couldn't roll the condom on fast enough.

As soon as it was on I was laid back down and Jasper followed me laying with most his weight on his fore arms. He leaned forward to kiss me and I felt the tip of him at my entrance. I moved my hips up and he thrust forward. I was nice and wet but he was big and it had been awhile for me so it was slow going as I stretched to accommodate him. We were both panting by the time he was fully seated in me. I had never felt so filled and after moment I began to move my hips against him. He got the message and began to slowly thrust in and out of me, pulling almost all the way out each time. I wrapped my legs around his hips and the angle and tightness changed bringing both of us more pleasure. I gasped at the feel of him.

"So tight…Bella..so good…" Jasper was growling and groaning between thrusts.

I was so damn close again but I needed something more.

"Harder baby, faster."

He pushed in to me a few more times and then with a grunt he moved both his arms behind my back and lifted us both until he was sitting on his shins and I was in straddling his lap. I ground against him and began to ride him. He was able to get deeper in this position and when I leaned back just a bit using his arms for support he was hitting the magic spot with every thrust.

I was lost in feeling. I knew I was close so close. I began moving against him as hard as I could.

"Jasper…oh god…"

"Bella…cum with me baby…so close"

I reached down and started rubbing my clit and right away I was dangling on the edge again. I felt Jasper start moving my body even faster for me and as his movements became erratic I knew his release was imminent. Two thrusts later I pinched my clit and fell over the edge with Jasper's name on my lips. Jasper pushed in once more and I knew he came as I felt his body go rigid and felt his cock jerking a little inside me.

We stayed there for a few minutes leaning in to each other, catching out breaths and waiting for our heartbeats to even out. Jasper was running his hands through my hair and I was lightly scratching his back. We were both sweaty and fighting to keep our eyes open. Finally after who know how long Jasper suggested we take a shower and climb in bed for a nap, before we feel asleep sitting up. I whimpered as his softened cock left my body.

Before we left the room I leaned over and grabbed my last present. I stood back up and found a perfect spot right in the front. I hung our ornament on his tree and hoped with all my heart that the feeling I had that this was the first of many trees it would hang on was right.

Jasper was smiling softly at me when I turned back around and he pulled me to him and kissed me like he did the first time. Soft and perfect. We broke apart looked at each other. There was feeling of contentment filling the space around us. We both smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Jasper."


End file.
